


Wounds

by godamnarmsrace



Series: Haley's Head Canons aka @aarondingel Knows Best [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Robert has an accident, Scars, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Aaron isn't the only one with scars...The sequel to Scars by smittenwithsugdenInspired by @aarondingel's head canons on tumblr





	Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Matty (@bluewinseverytime) as always you make everything better. Any mistakes are still mine to make.

It had only been a few weeks since, that monster, Jason had been released and Robert found himself wanting to spend all his time with Aaron. Even more than usual. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his husband, more that he wanted to be there should he be needed.

Robert would never admit it to anyone but hanging out at the scrap-yard, pulling apart old cars was actually a lot of fun for the most part, especially if it meant he got to steal kisses from Aaron, and even more so if they could get the porta-cabin to themselves.

What Robert didn’t expect was for the wrench he was using to slip and the motion to send him falling into the open cavern of the car he’d been working on. He felt his skin tear, not pain but fire blazing up his arm.

“Looks like you’ve lost your touch,” Aaron joked behind him and Robert heard himself chuckle.

Robert hoped it was just a scratch but his palm felt sticky with blood and his skin was clammy, it felt wrong.  He didn’t want to frighten Aaron but a steady drip, drip and the spots forming before his eyes told him he needed to move, to do something and quick.

“Aaron, don’t panic okay?” Robert said in warning, standing up slowly and carefully pulling his arm out of the belly of the car.

He didn’t want to look at it but he forced himself. It looked so much worse than it felt and it felt pretty damn bad. The skin was flayed apart from wrist to elbow and he could feel the blood as it pumped out and down his arm. So, he must have hit an artery then.

Aaron’s face was a white as a sheet and Robert knew it was shock, he tried to get Aaron to sit down but found himself being forced into a chair instead.

Robert tried to remember everything he knew about first-aid while his husband rang for an ambulance. Something about pressure and raising the wound above his head but Robert was struggling to keep his head off his chest, so that might be beyond him right this minute.

Robert knew it was bad when Aaron stripped off his top leaving his husband naked from the waist up, he wrapped it around Robert’s arm. His scars on display, Aaron begged and cursed Robert in the same breath.

“Don’t cry Aaron, it’s just a little scratch,” Robert said, wanting to stop the panic on his husband’s face.

“You were only ever meant to have one Robert,” Aaron said placing his hand over Robert’s chest where the bullet had torn through his flesh. “Only one.”

Robert tried to stay awake, he promised Aaron that he’d never leave. Messed up forever he vowed just before he slipped into unconsciousness.

A beep was what woke him.

A heavy weight on his thigh pulled at him dragging him closer to awareness. Robert looked down to find Aaron there looking back at him, hand stoking his leg.

“I didn’t think we would get here in time. It was bad Robert they’re saying possible nerve and muscle damage. The word rehab has been used a lot,” Aaron said his words sounding harsh but Robert knew it was because he was scared. “147 stitches, Robert.”

Robert couldn't think about any of that right now, "Are you okay?” he asked Aaron feeling the urge to check for himself.

“Robert, yes you idiot,” Aaron replied sitting up, he pressed a kiss to Robert’s forehead and placed a gentle hand on Robert’s chest. “One.” Aaron moved his hand so that it hovered above Robert’s bandaged arm, “Two, just two Robert. Okay?”

Robert reached out with his good arm and tangled their fingers together. “Okay, just two,” he promised, nodding and it sounded a lot like ‘I love you’.


End file.
